Camp Zelda
by Dannor
Summary: Follow the author as he stays for 3 months in Hyrule, only as a camp. I have plenty of ideas for later chapters, but be warned- it's my first Zelda fic.


A/N: My first Zelda fic. I'm very into the game (Ocarania of Time, which this camp is modeled after), and I can't wait for the GameCube version to come out, plus the re-release of A Link to the Past. Anyways, I don't own any of the Zelda characters. However, I do own myself and any original character I create in this story. By the way... Ryan is my real name. Not that it matters....  
  
Early one morning, a boy in his early teens, 13, to be accurate, was packing his bags to go to summer camp. "This is gonna be SO great!" He tossed his last duffle bag into the green TrailBlazer.  
  
"Ryan, get moving! We're going to be late!" the boy's mother shouted. Ryan hopped into the car, and they drove off of the driveway.  
  
The camp they were going to was Camp Zelda. ((A/N: Corney name, I know, but it's all I could think of!)) It was odd- somehow, scientists had managed to create the world of Hyrule, and now it was a summer camp for kids with a little too much time on their hands.  
  
The people in the car drove for several hours before reaching Camp Zelda. Ryan stepped out of the car, and bade his parents good bye. "I'll be having too much fun to write to you guys, so don't write to me either, OK?"  
  
"OK..." Ryan's father said, before driving the TrailBlazer off.  
  
"Now," Ryan said, "to get checked in!"  
  
Ryan walked up to a map tacked onto a board near where he had been dropped off. "Let's see..." he said, moving his finger on the map. "I have to stay in the Lost Woods according to my age group, so I have to report to... Mido's house?!" He was a little shocked at where he had to report to, but, nevertheless, he grabbed a map off of the board and walked in the direction of 'Mido's House.'  
  
After he got onto the path that led into the main part of the camp, he found himself in an area marked 'Hyrule Field.' "Wow. Just like in the game," he said, and walked towards the entrance to the Lost Woods, an old BIG hollow log.  
  
When he got to the log, he carefully walked through it, for fear that he would break it. However, when he got out of the log, he saw an old rickity bridge crossing over a 15 foot gorge, and that led to another old rickity log that he was afraid to cross. However, Ryan braved the bridge (whilst he shook uncontrollably after crossing each individual plank, even though the drop wasn't that deep, he was still deathly afraid of hights) and crossed the other log into the Kokiri Forest.  
  
"Wow!" he said, clamping his hands over his knee caps. He looked around in amazement at the Kokiri Forest. It wasn't EXACTLY like it was in the game. There were more tree houses, obviously for campers, and more people than the limited number of Kokiri (along with their numerous look-a-likes) there were in the game.  
  
"New campers! Report to my house! NOW!" A bossy looking kid screamed. He was short with bright orange hair, and a few freckles. He was obviously Mido. "Hey! YOU!" he stalked over towards Ryan. "I SAID get to my house! MOVE IT!" Without hesitation, Ryan obliged.  
  
He followed Mido up to his poor excuse for a tree house. It was barly a hollowed out tree. Ryan stepped in, and found himself surrounded by other kids his age. "ATTENTION!" Mido tried to shout over the talking, however, it was louder than him. "ATEENTION! ATENTION! ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ATTENTION-"  
  
"Alright already! We can hear you!" one kid shouted louder than everybody else, and they immediately quieted down.  
  
"Thank you!" Mido said smugly, as if HE had made the entire group quiet down. "Now, welcome to Camp Zelda, where you are going to spend the next three months as my mindless slaves! Erm... I mean.... as my humble guests!" He grinned sheepishly at this. "Anyway, since you all are staying in the Kokiri Forest, you are all going to obviously need a fairy! So, when I am done talking, you are all NOT going to rush out of my house like mad, knocking people over, almost trying to kill each other, trying to get out to the Great Deku Tree! What you ARE going to do is exit in an orderly fashion! Now, exit!"  
  
There was a mad rush to the door. People were knocking each other. They were almost trying to kill each other whilst trying to reach the Great Deku Tree. Ryan stopped moving and was literally moved along in the line of people. They left Mido's house and didn't even bother jumping over the stones in the little stream that led to the Deku Tree. Ryan was still being carried by the stream of people when they all stopped at the very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very large tree.  
  
"Thou all art- oh, forget it! I'm sick of talking like that! OK, everybody, just grab a random fairy and go away! My soap oprea's going to come back on!" the Deku Tree sniffed. "Oh, Jerome, how could you treat Yolanda that way?"  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow, but walked up to where all of the fairy's were. "Hmm... I need one to suit my personal tastes. One that enjoys writing annoying stories with pointless plots, one that enjoys READING stories like that, one that- oh, whatever!" He reached into mid-air and grabbed a random fairy. "This one'll do. What's your name?"  
  
"Zarax, as if it matters," the fair said huffily. This was obviously a boy. It gave off a purple glow, which was one of the reasons Ryan grabbed for it.  
  
"Well, you're my fairy now. Now, let's go get our tree house number!"   
  
"WAIT!" the fairy literally grabbed Ryan by the shirttail. "The tree house where we stay at is number 32. That's over this hill aways," Zarax flew up towards a tall hill.   
  
"Oh. So we just stay where our fairy lives?" Ryan asked as he started walking.  
  
"Yes," Zarax replied, and sat on Ryan's sholder.  
  
  
When they reached the tree house, Ryan looked around the room. It was rather small, but lied out on the only bed were the green clothes of a Kokiri, along with boots. "We're expected to wear this sort of stuff?" Ryan looked skeptically at the clothes.  
  
"Yeah. In the Kokiri Forest you have to wear them!" Zarax said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Then, excuse me," Ryan said as he stepped into the small bathroom and stepped out a minute later in his Kokiri outfit. "Well, do I look like a Kokiri?"   
  
"It'll do, er.... I never asked what your name was. What's your name?" Zarax flew in front of Ryan's face.  
  
"Ryan. That's all you need to know."  
  
"Oh. OK," Zarax flew towards his own small bed in the tree house. "Now, it's break time, so I want to get some sleep. Good night."  
  
Ryan sat on his bed and waited for what else would come whilst he was at this Camp Zelda for the next three months. 


End file.
